Punished to Earth
by TheGirlsOfManyFandoms
Summary: Welcome to Arkansas! Where there is a lot of country folks.(Vulture doesn't count. She's from Ohio. Pft. She kind of counts) The Dai Keroro Platoon has been punished to Earth and landed in the Arkansas. Where they split up and went to find people to help them. There will be cat fights, wars, country music, dancing, and a whole lot of pranking! This is Arkansas for ya!


So, this is a new Fanfic I am writing that involves me and my best friends and four keronians known as the Dark Keroro Platoon(They are one of the most unnoticed platoons with two others: Garuru Platoon and Shurara Corps.) This should be a fun Fanfic to write if my friends help out like I planned. Whelp. Here is goes.

_  
Chapter 1: Little Talks.  
Lexie's POV

"Why is it so hot here?!" The dark green keronian with a red cape frowned at me.  
"Oh please. This is only our spring." I chuckled.  
"Spring?!" He exclaimed. "It's eighty-nine."  
"Welcome to Arkansas." I said with a strong Cajun accent.  
"Lexie!" I heard my father call out.  
"Hold that thought." I said. "what?!"  
"Get your things. You are going out to your grandparent's house." He said.  
"Chusa. Who was that?" The keronian asked.  
"My father." I said and picked up my purple track back and removed its contents and put some clothes, shoes, books, my cell phone charger, and my laptop and it's charger in.  
"Why are you packing?" He asked.  
"Going to go to my grandparent's house to live for a while." I said then added. "You never tell me your name."  
"Dai Keroro." The dark green keronian said.  
"Ah. Come one Dai Keroro." I said.  
"Wait. Why?" He blinked.  
"I don't trust you alone here." I said and he crossed his arms. "Bro. You do not want to stay here."  
"And why not?" Dai Keroro looked at me.  
"Trust me. You just don't." I said and picked up my bag and suitcases. "Let's go." I said and walked out of my room. He sighed then followed.

We arrived at my grandparent's around five-thirty. My parents sort of did a drop and run because they had plans.  
"Hey, sweetie." My grandmother smiled at me as I walked in the front door.  
"Hey, Nanny." I said and walked to my room, where I put down my bags and unzipped my school bag. Dark Keroro popped out.  
"I. Hate. You." He growled at me.  
I walked out of my room ignoring Dai Keroro. I sat down in my beige chair and pulled out my phone. I had several text messages from: Yuki, Kenzie, Neko, Jake, and Cassa. I replied to each one of them.  
"You're cousin Hali will be staying with us for a while." My grandmother said.  
"You got to be kidding me." I lowered my phone to look at her.  
"She's not that bad." My grandmother said.  
She was that bad. Last Christmas, Hali and I got in a fight. I, being the stronger one, won. Tho I did have a few bruises from her. I don't remember what it was other. She was a lying little witch who needs to be taught a lesson. No one ever does tho.  
"Remember Christmas?" I asked.  
"Lexie. Be good. I already talk to her. She said she wouldn't start anything." Nanny said and I groaned. "Lexie." She warned and I looked at her.  
"Fine, But I swear. If she starts anything I am not going to be held responsible for her injures." I said and I felt my phone buzz. Neko was calling. "When will she be out here?"  
"Tomorrow." Nanny said and I rolled my eyes.  
My phone buzzed again.  
I pressed answer and pressed the phone to my ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Chusa." I heard my best friend Neko Reeds say.  
"Oh, Hey Neko." I smiled.  
"Sup?" She asked.  
"I just found out that I'm going to be dealing with my cousin for a while." I said.  
"Which one?" She blinked.  
"The one I got into a fight with." I said.  
"Oh, Hali. You poor thing." Neko said.  
"Yeah." I said and looked at my grandmother. She just shook her head and sighed.  
"Promise me you'll be good." She said.  
"Fine."  
I then felt something kick my leg and I looked to see and not happy Dai Keroro, covered in flour. I wasn't sure if I should laugh or be alarmed. So, I laughed. Dark Keroro didn't find it funny, but I did.  
"What are you laughing at Chusa?" he frowned.  
"You." I said promptly. "Are you trying a new look?"  
"Shut it Chusa." He growled.  
"Hey, Neko. I got to go. I'll call you later tonight." I said.  
"Alright. Bye!" She said and I hung up. I picked up Dai Keroro and walked outside on the back porch. I sat him down then turned on the water and picked up the water hose and sprayed him. He didn't look too happy when I got done.  
"Listen, Gunso. You have to stay hidden tomorrow and for a while." I said and turned off the water.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"My cousin is coming to stay." I said.  
"Oh." He said.  
I nodded.  
A little while later after dinner I fell asleep.

The next morning (More like afternoon) I woke up. I was in pain and I smelled marker. I got up and looked at my phone. It read 12:37 P.M. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the light and looked in the mirror and noticed that I have a mustache drawn on my face. I growled. Hali had arrived early and was up to her old tricks again. Dai Keroro seemed to enjoy seeing me like that. So when I got done washing the marker off my face. I grabbed Dark Keroro, snuck out the back door, and walked down to the pound then threw him in. I got to laugh when he came out.  
"Jerk." He said as he wrung out his hat flaps and cape.  
"Thanks. That was for laughing at me." I said and we walked back to the house where he went into my room and I walked into the kitchen where a girl with blackish red hair was sitting at the bar playing on my grandmothers laptop. I let out a low growl before walking past her and going to fetch me something out of the fridge.  
"Good morning Lexie." My grandparents smiled at me and the girl spun around to look at me. She smirked and I bared my fangs at her (Not a vampire. I swear.)  
"Hey, Lexie. What did you think of the surprise I left you?" She taunted.  
"Oh I loved it, Hali." I growled and ended up grabbing a bag of frozen blueberries out of the freezer and going to sit down in beige chair. I sat down and began to eat.  
Once I finished the bag of blueberries I slipped back to my room and got out of my sleep cloths and put on a dark grey t-shirt with the decepticon symbol on the front of it and a pair of purple shorts and my black and purple glasses. I then walked back into the bathroom and brushed my hair. I had short shaggy brown hair and grey eyes. I brushed my teeth then walked back into the living room.  
"Alright girls. I'll make a deal for you." My grandfather said and Hali and I turned to look at him. "You choose one of your friends to come and stay with you."  
"I get Neko!" I smiled and texted her.  
"I get Jubilee!" Hali said and went to message her on Facebook.  
"We will pick them up today in at Golden Coral." He said and we nodded.  
Neko texted: 'Where do we meet?'  
I replied: 'Golden Coral in Fort Smith'  
Neko: 'KK!'  
"This should be an experience." My grandmother said. I jumped out of my chair and went back to my room.  
"Dai Keroro!" I said.  
"What?" He looked up at me from one of my books.  
"My friend Neko is coming to stay." I said.  
"I wanted to know that why?" He asked.  
"So you will be good." I said.  
"Whatever." He said and continued reading.

Alright. So my first chapter kind of sucked. I know. But it will get better. This was all one random idea thrown together.  
Peace!  
~LexieChusa


End file.
